memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bliss (episode)
Boylen who is the Boylen listed in the references.. a different person from the Boylen in ? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:13, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Boylen listed here is a Crewman on the , as stated by Seven of Nine: "Crewmen Boylen and White - frequently late for their duty shifts." However, my sources have this person as 'Boylan' (I changed the quote to prevent confusion). I know the apprehension of using closed captioning, but maybe somebody should check this episode if they have the Season 5 DVD. Edit: In the entry for , it states 'Boylan'.- Adm. Enzo Aquarius 17:19, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Stuff The ending is slightly vague -- was it just me, or does it imply Qatai is operating in league with the monster? Is the monster in this perhaps a grown up version of the doomsday machine? 'The creature that stars in this episode is similar to a creature Worf described in TNG: "Where Silence Has Lease", that was said to "devour entire vessels."' Wasn't that Nagilum, who experimented on people, but didn't eat them per se? Fire Extinguisher Locker I know it's OR, but: Qatai's ship has what I am certain is a 20th century fire extinguisher locker (One of the ones that is traditionally set into walls). It has the characteristic beige paint, and has a slit window that fits with every fire extinguisher locker I have ever seen. Is there any chance we could mention it? Links: An image of the type of fire extinguisher locker I am speaking of: http://www.iangarrott.com/fec.ht2.jpg Compare to this screengrab, near the end of the episode: http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/605/snapshot20090413164846.jpg :No. You may think it's a fire extinguisher locker but it could be a futuristic replicator - unless you have a source that states it's supposed to be a fire extinguisher then you can't post it as it would be a nitpick — Morder 23:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Beg to differ. It can be mentioned that a fire extinguisher box was used as a prop on the set. There is nothing wrong with that, it is not nitpicking. You can't state that in universe, it is intended to be a fire extinguisher box. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Script request Does anyone have the script for this episode? I am just curious about it. Anneka9842 22:45, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Quotes "The odds of finding such an anomaly are infinitesimal." : - Seven of Nine "And who might you be? The local monster expert?" "As a matter of fact ... I am." : - The Doctor and Qatai "The intelligent always survive." "I wouldn't go that far. It appears to operate on highly-evolved instinct. I haven't detected any signs of sentience." "Oh, he's intelligent alright. Smart enough to fool your crew into taking ''you off-line." "''No need to get personal." : - Qatai and The Doctor "Starfleet's not in the habit of killing lifeforms." "Even if that lifeform is about to kill ''you?" : - '''The Doctor' and Qatai "Naomi Wildman!" "Don't worry, my presence here is authorized." "By whom?" "Mom." : - Seven of Nine and Naomi Wildman Removed. — Morder (talk) 14:12, January 23, 2010 (UTC)